Multiverse
by ManuCamolesi
Summary: After Phil's death, the team moves on. On a mission that confirms the multiverse theory, the new director makes a sacrifice to safe them all and the world, and endup been sucked by a slit in our universe that works like a portal to another universe. He gets to close it but now it's up to the team to bring him back, somehow. ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. *PHILINDA*
1. Chapter 1

**If you got me a chance, thanks already. I am so so so sorry for any wrong grammar.**

"Are you sure that you don't need us?" – Jemma asks Daisy, worriedly.

"It's fine, it shouldn't be a complicated mission. Get in, find the director and out. Easy." – Daisy answers with a smile on her face, grateful by the worry.

"Besides, the just married deserves a few days off" – May drops the commentary already expecting the redness that was getting the best of Simmons's face. Daisy laughed by her mentor's side while the asian a small smile slip.

"Ok… well…" – Fitz interrupt as embarrassed as his wife – "Let's double check then. The multiverse it's something literature and philosophy always thought was a hypothesis, but only a few universes have the actual prove that that isn't only a theory. This means we don't know if in this one that you're going, people know, so it must stay like that."

"Other thing that's important to keep in mind is that you try to not change much in people's life out there"

"So don't change the life of my other self and don't tell that we're from other universe. See? Easy!" – Daisy's smile fails to hide her nervousness.

"Yes, the consciousness of the Melinda May and Daisy Johnson from that universe will be stuck here with us while you go in their bodies… hopefully" – Jemma glances to the programming that Daisy just finished a fell hours before, one that will tie the minds of the same person from both universes and switch them. Their bodies would be doped so the other May and Daisy from universe 284 won't be a problem to Fitz-Simmons.

"That leads us to remind you that you have three days to find Mack, convince him that his not from there and bring him back." – The couple wears soft smiles on their lips that made both women to understand that, once again, they were completing their sentences.

"Okay, I think we're ready" – Daisy receives a nod from the older woman by her side and both walk to the machine that took a week to be built by the geniuses, cause it was easy to make them go, but the go back was other history very much complicated.

They decided that Daisy and May would be the ones who would go in the mission, especially cause they couldn't risk change much from this other universe, and they would need Fitz-Simmons to bring them back, or only Mack would go back after all in this universe he doesn't have a body. Fitz-Simmons would have to reverse the connection between the minds.

Putting the helmet that would do the connection, May observed by the corner of the eye the close fists and grumpy face from Yoyo that couldn't believe she wasn't the one who was going to save the men she loved. May understands her, the scar from letting Phil go and do nothing about it still too recent, but they needed her here in case something went wrong.

"One more thing. We don't know if you know each other, don't know if you're close geographically speaking, we don't even know how age you are… What if one of them is dead, or a hundred years old?" - The woman started panicking, eyes wide and voice nervous – ''It's too dangerous, we know nothing, what if…"

"Simmons!" – May's voice broke Jemma's thoughts – "Turn on this machine. It's an order" – The determination of the vice director left no room for more discussion, and made the scientist swallow her other worries. The agent pressed her lips together to prevent them to open up again, and contradicted, started to send the commands to the machine.

The vice director and agent Johnson close their eyes feeling the dizziness from the drugs Fitz were introducing into their systems.

"It's fine. It will be fine" – Fitz embraces his wife and she feels his fear for their friends into his tone, but says nothing. Instead, she stays into his arms closing her eyes allowing his smell to call her down.

*** UNIVERSE 284 ***

She felt the headache before she even opens her eyes and because of it, she delayed the movement having sure the pain would only increase as soon as her orbits met the light. With this, her senses were stimulated and her ears captured the silence, the nose felt the intoxicated smell of eggs that did nothing more than wake her stomach. Her skin was kissed by soft linen and her back rested comfortably what felt like a nice bed.

With the head throbbing, Melinda's hand moved automatically to her forehead, the fingers pressing and massaging the skin. But with the movement, her eyes got open suddenly, with the sudden cold she felt, May realized she was naked. The pain raised and she took her time to breathe until her thoughts were clear enough so she could get up, sitting down in the bed covered in white.

Stubborn the way only Melinda May could be, she ignored what was left of the pain and got her feet on the carpet, looking around. The light was coming unwanted from the half closed window, the walls were white and the room had only a few furniture that with its dark colors contrasted with all the white.

A little hesitant, she walked to the dresser that seems to have a frame on it. The woman took it in her hands analyzing the one picture of the room: a child. A beautiful baby girl smiling, the brown eyes shining and the brown hair messy around her because it looked like she was lying down when the parents took this photo. When possibly, she took this photo. The little girl appears to have five years old, maximum.

Great, she only could think that a child in this scenario would only hold her down. Getting the frame back to its place, her eyes saw a bunch of clothes thrown around into the floor, and almost smiled to this Melinda May that wasn't her but could be. She didn't know if this Melinda May had a job, but decided that any herself would ever walk around naked if it weren't a hot day or to please somebody, so she got dressed ignoring the desire to take a shower, the priority was to look around, know everything she could and then that.

Barefoot and with the headache a little better, May followed down the corridor ready for anything. When her hand got the door handle from the first door she saw after "her" room, a noise coming from the end of the hall got her attention and she remembered the smell of eggs from earlier. Deciding to follow the noise, she took small steps until the living room that had a big TV and white sofas, a beautiful rug on the floor and a huge bookcase almost full with books, from different sizes and thickness. The vision got her to smile, a sad and soft smile, thinking of the one person who would love to see, touch and read as much books as these.

Out of the blue, the asian felt strong arms surrounding her waist, the touch warm and firm, and May's first instinct was to get those arms off of her, but as soon as she was going to do that and get her distance, the man talked.

"Morning!" – She could feel his smile by having his lips so close of her neck, but that was not the thing that got her paralyzed. That voice, the voice she would recognize anywhere, the sound that made her heart skip a beat only to return accelerated like it would explode. It was the sound she missed for a year now – "Slept well?" – It was like he knew she needed to hear it again, and the air got stuck into her lungs while her eyes got full of tears. It was him. Phil.

**So? What did you think? I like comments, please give me some :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the favs and the review :) hope you like this one**

The man, distracted from the conflicting and intense feelings that the woman was experimenting, started to distribute wet kisses down the pale and soft skin of her neck, the movement only made it harder for her to think and for her body to reconnect with her mind. May felt shivers taking over her body, electrifying every cell and it took a couple of seconds for the man to realize that she wasn't responding the way she always did.

"Mel?" – The nickname brought more tears to her brown eyes, and the water felt down her cheek. The man easily made her body move, bringing her eyes to his and as soon as the dark eyes met the blue ones, more tears fell. Her hands covered her lips to stop a sob while admiring him. His eyes were very much alive, shining even, there was red in his skin, his touch was warm at her waist and she could feel the air getting out of his open mouth.

May's instincts took over, and her mind was a complete blank when she kissed him. The meeting of the lips was strong and furious. Her nails sank into his skin, an attempt to never let him go again, his taste was the same, she could tell even with the salt from her tears. Without really understanding the intensity of the kiss, he kissed her back with the same energy, putting their bodies together, a hand on her dark hair messing with them.

Very hesitant, Melinda let him go when the air was really necessary. With chest heavy and short breathing she didn't aloud herself to open her eyes, too afraid that she was dreaming again. The touch of his fingers into her cheeks woke her, and she wanted to cry even more by the butterflies that the feeling of his skin on hers caused to her stomach.

"Where did that came from?" – He asked smiling, the lines around his eyes showing. It wasn't possible he was here, that this touch was real, that this smile was alive again. She was there, and only now her mind remembered that she was there, at the very end, at his last breathing. Another sob and she was burying her face in the curve of his neck, getting at her fingertips so she was feeling all of him, smelling his perfume.

"Hey! It's okay… Bad dream?" – She knew he was worried only by his tone of voice, and oh she missed him so much. – "I'm right here".

"Yeah, bad dream" – She found her voice minutes later, when she finally recalled where she was and why. God, it was embarrassing that even another Phil Coulson, from another universe could make her forget about everything only with his presence. He separated from her and she only wanted to get to his arms again and forget why she was there. It was Phil!

"Are you okay?" – She offered a head shake and he smiled again, taking her breath away. His fingers wipe away the wetness from her face and she couldn't stop her own smile with his softness – "Good, cause our baby girl is about to wake up and she wouldn't like to see her mommy crying, just like I don't like to see you like this" – Oh, she almost forgot that here, she was a mom. Actually, it was a lot to take in and the headache was coming back.

"I'm sorry" – May didn't knew what to say.

"You wanna talk about it?" – She could tell that he already knew the answer to the question, just like her Phil would. She shook her head, smiling sadly - "Okay…" – He stared at her for what felt like hours, his shining eyes taking all of her, like he was reading her – "I love you" – She could feel her eyes filling again and tried her best to act like she heard this every day, but failed and she knew.

"I love you too… So much" – She hoped he thought she was really shaken by some nightmare, and don't suspect anything, which wasn't so wrong if you think about it… It was a nightmare live without him.

"May?" – Both heard a little voice that automatically got their attention. A little girl was scratching her eyes with a sleepy face, her dark brown hair messy and kneaded pajamas. She was looking at Melinda like she was someone the little girl didn't know and irrationally the ansian thought she ruined everything – "Coulson?"

"Are you teaching our daughter to call me like that?" – Melinda's heart skipped a beat at his words, suddenly wanting this life for her. She saw the girl running to her father and jumping into his arms that he got the little body just in time. The girl she still didn't knew the name hugged Phil like her life depended on it, and May could see a few tears rolling from the brown eyes.

"Daisy… hey, are you crying?" – He asked in a soft voice while caressing her back. Just like that, Melinda knew why the girl was crying, she missed him too. That was Daisy Johnson, her colleague in SHIELD, here, her… daughter… with Phil. It definitively was too much.

"I'm sorry" – The cute little girl, that looked nothing like the strong and fearless woman she met on her own universe, got her little arms off of Phil's neck and just faced him for a moment only to go back into a hug.

"You girls are so connected, I'm really scared sometimes" – His little giggle made May's heart tighten into her chest. Coulson walked with little Daisy to the kitchen and she only followed them – "What do you want for breakfast, princess?" – The girl was still attached to Phil's neck and didn't seem to be well enough to talk.

"Don't spoil her Phil! She will have what we're having" – She thought it was going to be hard to know what to say, but the sentence felt natural, she didn't even think and the words got out. The man sounded convinced and he smiled – "I'm going to help her change" – It was the only thing May could think that would make them be alone and away from this little dream a bit.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna finished this in a minute" – She nodded and got Daisy from his arms. The girl finally woke from her little bubble and with wide eyes she realized she was in May's lap, and only moments after, the dark brown eyes almost explode when the lips from the two adults met right in front of her.

"Ew!" – Daisy let the noise of fake disgusted break them apart while she covered her eyes with her little hands. Coulson laughed and made both women look at him with sad, loving eyes. Before May's eyes could fill with water again, she walked with little Daisy to her room.

"I can walk, you know" – Daisy emphasized.

"Are you sure? Cause I can't see much legs there" – Melinda teases.

"Right. I'm a little girl. O-kay"- Daisy's voice got shaky when she looked herself in the mirror. It wasn't really her, at least that was not how she remembered herself being as a kid. Her skin was whiter than ever, her eyes a little more closed and her hair as straight as May's. The girl almost smiled, looking at May thought the mirror, she was convinced she was her copy.

May was sitting in the girls' bed in silence, her mind trying really hard to understand everything she felt just minutes ago and her reasoning trying to explain to herself the situation. Both of them stayed like that from some time, until Daisy put her hand on May's getting her dark and watery eyes to look at hers.

"Can't know what you feeling right now. Hell, I'm feeling so much right now and still…" – The lump in her throat stopped her words – "I just…" – She was trying really hard not to cry and be strong for the woman that she considers her mother, and right know, who really was – "I'm here for you, if you need" – The small smile that appeared at the older woman's lips warmed Daisy's heart.

"How are you feeling?"- The asian changed the subject.

"Fine, but my head hurts" – The grimace that Daisy made May smile, she was such a cutie twisting her nose like that.

"Mine too." – She made a pause – "We got to know how this universe works".

"Just get me a computer and we'll have all the info witting minutes" – Daisy smiled confident.

"You're a kid, you shouldn't use computers yet" – Melinda said without thinking again while she checked her surroundings. The room was light purple with a white wardrobe and white bed with pink blanket, there was many toys into an organizer and stuffed animals were lying down in the bed. It was nice, cute even – "What?" – She got back at Daisy's when the girl didn't said anything – "It's true".

"Okay MOM, what do you want to do then?" – She crossed her arms.

"I said you shouldn't, didn't say I wouldn't give it to you. Just need to find one…" – Getting up, she went for the door – "Get change" – she commanded.

"Yes ma'am" – And with that, Daisy saw her go and looked at the room for the first time, the young Daisy definitively would like here. She was a daughter here, she had parents here sense day one and it was the best parents, she just knew it. There's no possibility that May and Phil would make bad parents in any universe. With watery eyes and with her heart a little broken for not having this life for her own, she got the first clothe she saw, and it was a dress. Okay, she wasn't used to this kind of clothes anymore, but she wasn't used to being a kid either, so…

"Hey!" – Melinda stopped in the middle of the corridor, his soft voice paralyzing her body again – "Did you got D to change?" - Her breathing came back and she needed a couple of seconds before responding, to get it back on track.

"Yeah. But she doesn't want to go…" – May didn't really know what she was doing, but followed her instincts, they needed to be together to do the research and if Daisy had school or something she had to get around it.

"Well she never wants to go to the dentist and you know it, but…"

"Right, but I said she could get all the ice cream she could eat later so she got a little more excited" – She hoped the relief wasn't too transparent on her face. Actually, she just wanted that this Phil wasn't too alike her Phil, cause he would see right thought her lies. Well, there was no other Phil like her Phil. He was unique.

"Nice!" – He said while studying her – "Are you leaving her with your mom after?"

"Hum, no… I'll take her to work" – May felt that he was testing her, the question too open. Her mom could be dead in this universe, she could be an orphan or something like that, and she didn't have the time to know the answers.

"Right…" – She smiled nervously and just when she was about to turn around he took a gun out of nowhere pointing it to her face – "You don't even know where she works do you?" – Her jaw tightened, her lips in a thin line, shit. She swallowed and got her hands up, a couple of images flowing though her mind, the few times that this happened.

"What are you doing, Phil?" – He didn't gave her enough time to recover from looking at him again, smelling him again, feeling him again and already was pointing a gun to her head, if anybody asks, she could tell that It felt like she'd gone years back when something meaningful happened and then they had to just run and let go to save their own asses or the world's.

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

**I'd like to know that you thinking bout the story :)**


End file.
